


Diving In The Rain

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Budding Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Drawing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting to Know Each Other, Rain, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: Trapped by a sudden rainstorm on a small bench, you get closer to Nishinoya, your classmate you had never really talked to, who you THOUGHT was nothing more than a loud-mouthed ball of energy.Maybe there is more to him after all..?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Diving In The Rain

It was a school night, and you were on your way home from running some errands. 'Geez..' you thought, 'I didn't think this was going to take so long! It's already 5:30!' Suddenly, you felt something wet fall on the tip of your nose. 'Is it.. raining?' you thought. 'It was supposed to be sunny all week! God I freaking hate the rain.. I better hurry home before it gets any worse. At least it's only a couple drops falling right now.'

You picked up the pace, and as you ran, what started off as a couple drops falling a minute quickly became a barrage of hard-falling droplets that only increased their intensity and speed by the second. 'Crap! I need to find shelter! This rain is coming down way too hard!' You told yourself as you continued running. 'There!'

You spotted a bus stop a few yards ahead and made a break for it. At the bus stop was a small bench covered by a roof, and you quickly ran under it and took a seat. "Few! I made it!" You told yourself panting. You shook your head, droplets of rain flying from your hair as you did so. 'Now I just gotta wait this out,' you told yourself, 'I hope this doesn't last too long.. I'm supposed to be home soon, and if I'm late mom will be pissed..'

You sat on the bench quietly as you watched the rain fall hard in front of you. You couldn't help thinking about how glad you were that you found shelter when you did. The rain was coming down even harder now than it had been when you took a seat.

As you were watching the rain pour, you suddenly noticed a figure barreling quickly in your direction in the poor visability. As the figure came closer, you noticed that they were also wearing a Karasuno High uniform. "Hey! Coming in hot!" yelled the figure. You recognized that voice.

"Almost.. there!" Yelled the figure, and suddenly they slipped on the puddleing rain, diving to the ground and sliding until their face landed right in front of your feet. "Well I didn't see that coming!" The figure said as they chuckled, standing up. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

It was Nishinoya.. Yuu Nishinoya. The loud-mouthed fiery little ball of energy who was in your class.

"That's fine," you said quietly. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," Nishinoya said plopping down next to you. "Just wet." You sighed. You weren't really looking forward to being trapped here for what could be hours with him if you were being honest. Nishinoya was always so loud and was always getting into trouble.. 

Completely the opposite of you.

"Boy, it's coming down really hard out there! I'm really glad I found this shelter!" Nishinoya said. "Hey, you're ___ right? You're in my class! I don't really think we've ever gotten the chance to talk before. I'm Nishinoya." He stuck his hand out to you and you hesitantly took it, giving it a small shake before letting go. "H-Hi," you said, "yes, you're right, I'm ___." "Nice to finally talk to ya!" Nishinoya said giving you a big smile. "Y-You too," you said quietly struggling to give him a small smile.

The two of you sat in silence before Nishinoya decided to break it. "So what do you think of all this?" He asked. "I hate the rain.." you said, a small frown appearing on your face. "It's cold and dreary." "I don't mind the rain," Nishinoya said looking out, watching the big wet droplets hit the payment over and over again as the rain came down hard. "It's somewhat peaceful.""Maybe it is, but definitely not when you're trapped outside.." You said drearily. This rain was making you depressed. 

Silence insued once again, that is, until you heard rustling sounds coming from beside you. You looked over to see Nishinoya fumbling with pieces of paper beside you before pulling out a pen and beginning to either write or draw something. You couldn't tell which, as he was effectively blocking the piece of paper from your view. Rather than asking questions or watching, you turned your attention back to the rain.

A few minutes later, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see Nishinoya looking at you, a smile on his face as he held out a piece of paper to you. "What's this?" You asked looking down at the piece of paper. "Here, it's for you!" He said thrusting it slightly towards you, a huge grin on his face. You hesitantly took the piece of paper and held it with both hands before looking at it.

On the piece of paper was a small comic. It featured a cute little rat and cat in an argument as they chased each other round and round. You giggled and smiled. 

"There it is!" Nishinoya said. "There is what?" You asked gently folding the piece of paper, placing it into your pocket before turning to him. "A smile!" He said. "You looked really sad, so I wanted to do something to cheer you up," he continued, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed, a smile on his lips, his cheeks dusted pink.

"Thank you," you said smiling brightly. "I really like it! It's so cute and funny." "I'm glad you like it," he said, looking relieved as he looked back at you. "I'm not the best artist, but I like to make cute little comics from time to time. It's a secret hobby of mine." He said blushing. "Well I love it," you said smiling, "and your artwork is actually pretty good." "I think you have questionable tastes in artwork if you think that's good," he said letting out a light laugh, " but I'm just glad it cheered you up." You smiled once again.

Though Nishinoya was in your class, you haven't really talked to him before until now. You never realised actually just how sweet and kind this loud-mouthed fireball of energy was before, and secretly you thanked the gods for giving you this opportunity to see this side of him.

Silence fell once again as you looked out and watched the rain. Suddenly you began to shiver, and you squeezed yourself tightly.

"You're shivering! Come here!" Nishinoya said as he pulled you closer and gently wrapped his arms around you. "Here, I'll warm you up," he said. 

You snuggle in closer to him, gently resting your head on his shoulder as small droplets of rain fell from your hair onto his jacket. 'This was actually kind of nice,' you thought. "Thank you," you whispered. "Don't mention it," he responded, hugging you just a bit tighter than before.

You stayed like this for awhile, enjoying the warmth that his arms offered you, and the safeness you felt being so close to him, until finally you stopped shivering. You slowly raised your head and looked up. "Hey Nishinoya, I think the rain is dying down." Nishinoya slowly released you from his warm embrace and looked around.

"Yeah I think you're right," he said. The rain slowed even more before coming to a stop, and the sun began to peak through the clouds. Nishinoya looked at you before reaching towards your face. He gently tucked a lose strand of hair behind your ear before giving you a small smile.

"You're really pretty, you know that ___?" He said looking at you, a gentle grin on his lips. You smiled and looked down. "Nobody's ever told me that before, thank you.." you said softly. "It's true," he said, "you really are beautiful." 

You slowly looked up. "Thanks," you said. "You're really sweet." You looked at your watch and noticed the time. "Oh no! I really have to be getting home now! I was supposed to be home half an hour ago!" You said as you jumped up. "Thank you for warming me up, I'll see you tomorrow," you said as you began to turn.

"Wait!" Nishinoya said quickly standing and catching your hand. You turned towards him. "Don't go just yet!" Nishinoya frantically searched his pockets before pulling out a pen and a small piece of paper. He quickly scribbled something down before handing the scrap of paper to you.

"It's my email," he said quickly. "I hope that you'll message me," he said, the faintest blush tinting his damp cheeks. You let out a big smile. "Of course I will!" You said smiling brightly. He let out a big grin. "I'll see you tomarrow," you said as you began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow ___," Nishinoya said waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow," you said once again in return, giving him a small wave back. A small smile graced your lips. You then began walking home. '

I think I might just like the rain after all..' you thought as you clutched the small piece of paper close to your chest. 

'And him..'


End file.
